Toy Story 4: Second Chance
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance..." - Secondhand Serenade. WARNING: Toy Story 3 "Kind of" Spoilers! What happens to our favorite gang of toys when they're under new ownership? Fate certainly has a funny way of bringing people back together...


**Hey all. Phantom here, bringing you a brand-new fanfiction. This was an idea I had been writing in my mind for a long time, ever since seeing Toy Story 3. Basically, I would hope that if they ever decided to make a short animation "follow-up" (which I sincerely doubt), they would include something like this. I was so sad at Bo and Woody's separation, so I figured I would take the liberty of creating my own little reunion. Hope you all enjoy! Read and review, if you would like :)**

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed for 'Andy's gang' in their new home, but it had been a mere eight months since the blue-eyed boy had gone off to college, leaving his toys in the loving care of little Bonnie. Of course, he made sure to visit during his vacations – there was one particular night near Christmas that all the toys remembered vividly, when he babysat the young girl and the two played until long past her bedtime. Bonnie was just as Andy had been: bright, creative, and adventurous. Her toys were always going to far off places and exploring new heights of imagination. The main difference between her predecessor and herself was that she was always careful with how she handled them, and made sure that her mother repaired any damages as soon as they happened.

Woody's arm had stayed safely mended through the years, ever since Andy had sewn him back together. The stitching brought fond memories to light for the cowboy each time he ran his fingers down the seam, just as he was doing now as he sat peacefully by the window. Woody had worked his way to being the top toy around these parts, truly putting his sheriff background to the test as he brought all the rest of the toys together and looked out for everyone's well-being. He was currently scouting for Bonnie, who was due home from a play-date shortly.

"Buzz!" Woody looked up as he heard the sound of giggling coming from the floor of Bonnie's room. "Cut it out!"

Jessie tugged her yarn braid out of the space ranger's hand and stuck out her tongue playfully at him. Buzz's face was lit up with a smile as he tried to grab the redhead around the waist, but she darted out of the way. "Come back here, Miss Jessie!" he called after her with a laugh, as she evaded his grasp once again.

"Buzz, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Jessie! We've known each other for HOW long now? Years and years," the cowgirl pouted at him as she backed away. "I think we've reached the point of no return on this formality-thing you've got going on."

"But Miss Jes–"

"Just Jessie!" she quickly interjected.

"Miss Je– Alright, just-JESSIE," his blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he spoke her name, "I only wanted to do right by you. It's how we rangers are trained to act."

"Well, we're not IN space, are we?" she asked him sweetly, skipping back towards him. "Don't make me throw another fiesta in order to make you loosen up a little," Jessie said with a wink. Buzz blushed and looked away at the reference to his more amorous and outgoing 'Spanish mode'.

Woody smiled at his two friends' silly banter. He knew there was more going on there than either wanted to admit just yet. It still stung a little to see how adoring they were, when he didn't have someone special to share the joke with. He sighed, his brown eyes scanning the street for Bonnie's dark hair. Instead, he spotted Mrs. Anderson headed up the walk with a large brown paper bag.

"Hey there, cowboy," Dolly said softly, walking over to him on the ledge. He was startled by her silent approach and stood up quickly. "Why the long face?"

"Not to worry, I'm alright. However, I am curious about that," he pointed to the woman out the window. The purple haired doll stood next to him, leaning slightly into him as she gazed out the window.

"Huh," she murmured. "I'd say something new for the house, but I'm not so sure, based on that beaten up old bag..."

"Hey Buzz," Woody turned away quickly and called down to his friend, who was still engaged in a tickling battle with Jessie. The space ranger looked up at the sound of his name with a grin. "Care to go on a little mission?"

"Only if I can go too," the redhead beside him chimed in.

Woody smiled at her sadly. "Sure thing."

* * *

Buzz and Jessie tiptoed out into the hallway, after some careful engineering with the rest of the toys to ensure the door would be open a crack for their return. The space toy secretly admired Jessie's delicate steps as a spy, something that would not normally be expected from the loud, brash girl. She snuck around the corner of the staircase and waited for Buzz to follow, before climbing up to quickly and quietly slide their way down the banister.

"I thought it was so sweet," the pair heard Mrs. Anderson say to her husband. "I know it's still a few months before Bonnie's birthday, but I couldn't help myself. You know how I am at yard sales." Buzz and Jessie looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Yard sale?" The cowboy girl hissed into Buzz's ear.

"Something for Bonnie?" He replied in an equally discrete tone of voice. Jessie silenced him with her hand across his mouth, in order to listen again. Buzz felt his face heat up at the contact.

"…does seem like something she would like," Mr. Anderson's quiet voice was saying. "But it's broken."

His wife clapped her hands together earnestly. "Oh, it's only the arm. The rest of her is perfect! I can fix that easily with some hot-glue."

"You don't think porcelain is too fragile for a child?" he asked her carefully. "I know she is very responsible for her age, but…"

"Don't be such a worrywart. I'll make sure she knows to be very careful. Besides, she's part of a lamp. You said just the other day that Bonnie needs a new light for her room."

Buzz's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. Jessie did not seem to realize the true meaning of the conversation. To her, it was just like another new toy to meet and play with. But the ranger knew exactly what joy this particular figure would bring, and could not stop a huge smile from spreading across his face as they headed back up the stairs to Bonnie's room.

* * *

Buzz let Jessie explain what she thought of the situation, knowing that Woody wouldn't suspect a thing. For Christmas, Bonnie had received an enormous dollhouse from her adoring grandmother. It housed most of the toys, and the few times there had been a new addition to the 'family', the sheriff always made sure to clean up a room for them. Buzz took it upon himself to tidy up the room right next to Woody's own comfortable bedroom at the very top level.

"Guess who's home?" Trixie cried out excitedly from her perch on the window seat.

"Bonnie!" A joyful chorus rang out as the toys scattered into their previous positions. They waited patiently for the little girl to run into the room to play, and heard a happy shriek come from the downstairs. The dark-haired girl had slowly been coming out of her shell, so such an outburst wasn't considered unusual for the shy girl anymore.

"Thank you!" the toys heard her call out several times before she burst into the room, cradling her new present in her arms. Her face was lit with glee as she set the lamp on her bedside table and lifted the figure up to gaze around the room. "This is my room. And these will be your new friends! Everyone say hello!"

Bonnie's gaze fell on the few toys on her bed. "My sheriff!" she exclaimed happily. "Woody, you have to meet the new lady!" She picked up cowboy doll and held him up to the porcelain figurine in her hands. His brown eyes sparkled with an unnatural brightness, even before Bonnie 'introduced' the two.

"Woody, this is Little Bo Peep. She's a little shy right now, 'cause she's new here. And Bo Peep, this's Sheriff Woody. He'll keep you safe when bad things happen. He's one of my best friends and I know he'll be really nice to you too!"

As Bonnie went around the room, introducing her new toy to each of the others, she missed the smile on Woody's face grow wider. The emotion held within those beautiful blue eyes he had just gazed into was absolutely endless.

* * *

Bonnie drifted off to sleep early that night due to the earlier excitement of her play-date and adventure with her newest doll. The entire room full of toys began to move, knowing Bonnie was a sound sleeper, and went to greet their new member.

"Oh, Bo Peep dear, we never imagined you would end up here!" Mrs. Potato-Head exclaimed, grasping her husband's hand tightly and bringing a tissue up to her eyes with the other.

"You haven't changed a bit," Mr. Potato-Head said warmly. As the porcelain figure opened her mouth to speak, she was engulfed in a pair of tiny green arms.

"You're alive! You're here! We're all together again!" Rex cheered.

Hamm waddled over to her next. "What happened to the sheep?"

Her face fell. "The poor things…They were shattered. We had been passed around from yard-sale to sale, and some people were not as careful as others." Her voice caught in her throat a little. "They never had a chance. I was lucky, only my arm was broken off. And as you can see, the kind Mrs. of the household has made me right as rain." Bo Peep's southern accent always emerged more when she was upset. Slinky wrapped his body around the base of her puffy pink skirt.

"Well, we're mighty glad to see you're alright," he said in his gravelly voice.

"I know I am!" Jessie darted forward through the crowd to hug her friend. "When we – that is, Buzz and I – heard the Andersons talking about a present for Bonnie, we never ever thought it could be you!"

"Actually…" Buzz said sheepishly from behind the pair, wringing his hands, "I had a theory…"

Jessie frowned at him. "And you didn't think this was important enough to share with me?"

"I didn't know if you could keep it a secret. I thought it would be a nice surprise for–"

"Woody…" Bo Peep whispered, her blue eyes locked on the figure of the cowboy.

"Hello, Bo," the sheriff replied softly, removing his hat. The delicate shepherdess finally stepped forward off her lamp's platform towards him. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, still in shock. He laid his hand on her own for a moment, before pulling her towards him. Woody embraced her, in front of all the other toys, not a care in the world except that he was finally able to see and speak to and touch Bo again.

The rest of the toys departed from the bedside table, understanding that the two needed time to enjoy their reunion. There would be plenty of time the following day for re-introductions and questions. Dolly gazed at the cowboy for a little longer than most, but went to her own room in the dollhouse, with only the tiniest sigh to reveal her slight discontent with the situation. Buzz squeezed Woody's shoulder gently before reaching out to help Jessie down from the table. Normally, her can-do attitude prevented him from such chivalrous gestures, but one glance at the pair next to her softened her heart, and she allowed him to take her hands and lift her from the table onto the bed. The redhead slipped an arm around Buzz's waist and leaned into him, her eyes beginning to close from exhaustion and joy. He seemed surprised at her forwardness, but rested one of his arms around her shoulder, and drew her closer as they headed to the far side of the bed to sleep next to Bonnie.

Bo finally pulled back from the long hug, her eyes hungrily taking in Woody's appearance. "I thought I'd never see you again. This is such a miracle to be here…with you."

"I've missed you so much…I was broken when you left. But now I finally feel like all my parts are together again," he smiled at her, though it faded a little as he spotted the 'scar' on her right shoulder. He lifted a finger to trace the crack. "You're hurt." His voice was husky with emotion.

"Not anymore," she murmured. "I'm whole again too, as long as I'm with you," she blushed a little at her own words. "Besides, now we match," she said quietly, her own delicate hands running down Andy's stitches on Woody's right shoulder.

"We certainly are two of a kind," the cowboy laughed softly as he walked towards the edge of the table. He was quickly hooked around the neck by her shepherdess crook, in an all-too familiar gesture, and yanked back towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"No…You, sir, are one in a million," she whispered, before pressing her lips to his. The couple knew that this second chance at happiness could not afford to be wasted.


End file.
